


Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season

by summersmetronome



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Black out poetry, Podfic Available, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersmetronome/pseuds/summersmetronome
Summary: A worthy cause, a welcome reminder.





	Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season

**Author's Note:**

> I run a writing club at work and frequently use that time to (very wisely) write prose/poetry/prose poetry about hockey players that I can't share with my coworkers without getting roasted to kingdom come. So I post it on AO3 to get roasted by strangers instead!
> 
> Prompt: I printed out a bunch of Guardian and Athletic articles and forced everyone to write black out poetry. This article was written by the incomparable Sara Civian: [A worthy cause, a bunch of jerks and a welcome reminder that the hockey world has your back](https://theathletic.com/823147/2019/02/18/a-worthy-cause-a-bunch-of-jerks-and-a-welcome-reminder-that-the-hockey-world-has-your-back/).
> 
> Image text provided in the end notes.

**Author's Note:**

> > A worthy cause, a welcome reminder surging, whispers of how intense: "Just wait, you have never seen the myth people made up."
>> 
>> I am saying, unprompted, with one minute left, "it's funny how the team on fire knew it was time."
>> 
>> When I look back, I'll remember how these moments are a culture.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819091) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
